youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
CopperCab
"Ginger, and proud of it." - CopperCab CopperCab is your friendly neighbour who lives across the street, don't forget to say hi to him. He came down with a serious case of butthurt when an episode of South Park made fun of gingers, saying they don't have souls. Thinking ginger hate is new, and clearly not understanding South Park's nature, Coppercab squeezed blood out of his anus at full force on the internet like anyone else would do. After everyone calling him a ginger he got even more mad and started to rage once breaking his $800 new computer. If you see him anywhere STAY AWAY FROM HIM OR HE WILL GET MAD! History The faggotry started when a kid named Michael was made fun of at school after a new episode of South Park was released. He posted a video saying he does have a soul, and we don't know him because we're not God. In a matter of days, the video recieved thousands of views, and was bombarded with great criticism. Soon after, Coppercab uploaded a second video in which he screamed in his camera about how mad he is at the haters. In a third video, he said he was mad at IshatOnU and RayWilliamJohnson for making fun of him, and that he will continue to post videos. By that time, his fate was sealed. His infamy started to spread to the point where a South Park commercial parodied his original video. When he found out about this, he posted another rebuttal, proving the Trey Parker and Matt Stone are master trolls. Rumors As a result of all the CopperCab hate, rumors began to spread after he was inactive for a while. Some said that he was in jail, others said he was dead. CoppCab denied all of this... angrily, of course. Opinions Hoping that people would care about his thoughts, CoppperCab posted videos in which he expressed his beliefs. He thinks men are dead serious when they say "TITS OR GTFO", but think about it; would you like it if someone said "DICK OR GTO"?, personally, I wouldn't mind showing a hot bitch my dick. Legal Action Coppcab posted a "cease and desist" to all trolls, saying he's going have all of them arrested. He actually thought posting hater comments is illegal, and hoped that he would scare us with his imaginary friends. He said they would go "SHH!", and we will stop. He said they will take our accounts away if we do not stop, going for the typical hack threat. Trivia *He's NOT a Christian. *We do know him. *We are God. *He's a bad guy. *We don't have to get to know him before we judge him because he is an asshole *He is a violent person. *He will hurt anybody. Category:Characters Category:Characters - Male Category:Characters - Villains Category:Fatasses Category:Gingers Category:Retarded Characters Category:Hates you too Category:Emo Category:Fat characters Category:Bronies Category:Characters - American Category:Real People Category:Fat Ginger Category:Christians Category:Trolls Category:Characters who loses control of their lifes